facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adanac
The homeworld of The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX, Adanac is located in the Din System, in Galactic Sector Krill. Though a seemingly standard terrestrial world, its native civilization has discovered some peculiarities which seem to indicate that it was once home to an earlier space-faring civilization. The word "Adanac" is the Archaic Sith'ari word for "Home" or "Settlement". Topographical Features Administrative Divisions All of Adanac's landmass is all divided between three separate provinces: The Hylands, Delta, and Antaea. Antaea The 2nd largest of the three provinces, it encompasses about a quarter of the world, and its capital is the national capital: Imperius Central. Antaea contains the largest population of the provinces, the vast majority of which is Imperri. And despite the issues one might expect from a large area and population, Antaea is generally regarded as the safest and of the provinces, with the highest average income per capita. Though, in all fairness, nowhere in ImperiusX is particularly unsafe or poor. It is also the most technologically advanced place on the whole planet and, in fact, in all of ImperiusX, if only by a slight advantage. The population of Antaea is generally the first to pick up on the latest civilian and/or commercial technologies. Additionally, Antaea's educational facilities, universities and the like, are renowned for encouraging progressive and innovative ideas for scientific research. The Hylands The largest province, The Hylands occupies a landmass of nearly 3/4ths of the planet but is not the 2nd most populous division. The people of the Hylands, a varied mix of Imperri and Humans (and other immigrated species, but to a much lesser extent), generally believe in a simpler life and, in comparison to the massive cities of Antaea, live a practically rural life. Much less reliant on cutting-edge technology, and theoretically capable of operating just fine without electronics and the like, many also practice a variation of the Old Religion, swearing fealty to the emperor through other means. As such, the comparatively small population, spread out over a greater distance than in Antaea, is not so much comprised of as many of the Dark Side Adepts born of Sith-Imperialism so commonly found in Antaea, but of people closer to Grey Jedi. And also, to a much lesser extent, magicians. These practitioners of magic are few and far apart, however, and due to the restrictions placed on magic, their absolute loyalty to the state is required and assured. Although the Hylands are the lest wealthy of the provinces, given the comparatively rural lifestyles of much of the population, this does not affect them very much, if at all. The provincial capital is Hyrule Centre, which is as developed a metropolis as any large city in Antaea, and one of few places in the Hylands that does not appear comparatively rural. Delta Occupying an area of 5 267 756 km2 , the delta province is the smallest of the provinces but the 2nd most populated area on the planet. It is filled to the brim with the tallest skyscrapers on the planet, all of widely varying purposes, and every square kilometre is occupied by some structure or another. The Delta province is comprised almost entirely of humans, but also contains a small portion of other immigrated species and Imperri. The Delta province is the 2nd wealthiest, the most business-oriented and business-friendly, and also, by far, the most crowded province. The Delta is well-known for inspiring and educating many an entrepreneur with its business-friendly provincial policies and general attitude. Notable Wildlife Category:ImperiusX Category:Galactic Empire Category:Planet